


Jschlatt getting gangbanged requests 😳

by ThatOneChillPerson



Series: Jschlatt getting gang banged 😳😳 [1]
Category: No Fandom
Genre: Bottom Jschlatt (Video Blogging RPF), HE'S GETTING GANGBANGED, HOW DO I WRITE GANG BANGS, I FINALLY GOT PERMISSION, M/M, Might be more people 😳, Multi, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Woo there's a lot of stuff, cant tag
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-09
Updated: 2021-03-09
Packaged: 2021-03-16 00:20:33
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 102
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29941620
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ThatOneChillPerson/pseuds/ThatOneChillPerson
Summary: Bottom Jschlatt getting gangbanged by people 😳!!!PLEASE READ THE WORKS TAGS CAREFULLY, ITS INCREDIBLY IMPORTANT. LEAVE IF YOU ARE UNCOMFORTABLE! MENTAL HEALTH IS SO MUCH MORE IMPORTANT THAN THIS WORK! 💞!!!With permission of the person, I stole the prompt and write this. So props to them for it 👍
Relationships: Jschlatt/Dream, Jschlatt/Ph1lza, Jschlatt/Sapnap, Jschlatt/Slimecicle, Jschlatt/Technoblade (Video Blogging RPF), Jschlatt/Ted Nivision, Jschlatt/everyone, Other Relationship Tags to Be Added
Series: Jschlatt getting gang banged 😳😳 [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2203467
Comments: 34
Kudos: 38





	Jschlatt getting gangbanged requests 😳

**Author's Note:**

  * For [SayYesToTheDress](https://archiveofourown.org/users/SayYesToTheDress/gifts).



**I FINALLY GOT PERMISSION TO WRITE BOTTOM! JSCHLATT GETTING GANGBANGED BY DREAMSMP MEMBERS**

**I ALREADY HAVE THE FIRST THREE PEOPLE, BUT I KINDA WANT TO MAKE MORE OF THESE.**

**IF YOU COULD WHILE IM WORKING IN THE FIRST, MAYBE REQUEST MORE PEOPLE?**

**BOTTOM SCHLATT IS NON NEGOTIABLE**

**NAME THE KINKS, AND ILL SYA WHETHER ILL DO IT OR NOT**

**edit: d-does anyone wanna co author these stories with me? I'm going crazy writing them, I'm not good at these, desperately need help!!**

**kay thanks! I'm really excited for this, I've been looking to write something like this for AGES**

**mwah love you! 💕**


End file.
